


A Bloodstained Past

by HannahViBrittania



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahViBrittania/pseuds/HannahViBrittania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisbeth and Asuna search for the woman Sinon saved at the post office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bloodstained Past

Asuna fidgeted nervously, wringing her hands which were coated in sweat. She had figured out why her boyfriend Kazuto had joined Gun Gale Online. He was in danger  _grave danger_. It didn't help that Kazuto had attempted to hide this from her and her friends. Lisbeth, a girl with pink hair sat next to her sipping her drink before saying, "Kirito asked us to come here right? I wonder what's happening here." Though not replying out loud, her silence surely meant she did not know why all he had done was texted both her and Lisbeth and Silica but was busy so she couldn't come. The silence that ensued was suddenly stopped when she heard the sound of a player logging in, she whipped around to find a teenager with black hair and eyes. Opening up her mouth to speak, However Kirito spoke first, "Everyone, I need your help."

Shino Asada sat down on a bench picking up a random book from a pile at the post office they were at, her mother smiled at her and then went to the desk shortly after a man wearing a hat and acting very strange. Shino watched him as he pushed her mother down, starting her. He then pulled a gun out and demanded them to put money in it. He then told them he'd kill them if anyone pressed the emergency switch seemingly paranoid he shot a man down claiming it was because he pressed the emergency button. Asada sat their terrified, but what happened next compelled her to act. The man pointed the gun at her mother Shino ran to the man and bit him he dropped the gun in surprise. Shino grabbed it and shot him in the arm, Still fighting back the man walking towards her because of this she shot off two more shots until he collapsed but not before looking at her one last time. An image that would forever haunt her.

Everyone in Dicey Cafe was silent taking in what they had been told by Kirito. Breaking the silence he then said "That's why I need your help. I wanna track down that women Sinon saved at the post office it could help her." Asuna was the next to speak up, "But how do we find them, we don't know which post office she worked or where she is now." "I already know where she worked it was simple. I just searched the news for a bit about a robbery at a post office though the media did claim the gun just backfired on the guy." Lisbeth who had been silent since Kirito's arrival finally said "When should we start looking for this woman?" She got a simple reply "As soon as possible, anyhow that's all I had to say,  I gotta  go back to the hospital I'm diving at, Seeya around." With that he logged out

"Are you sure you haven't seen her?" The stranger nodded and walked away "This is hopeless we'll never find her, maybe we should check out the post office she worked at?" Lisbeth spoke with an exasperated tone. Asuna considered the idea before nodding and looking to check were the post office. They soon arrived to said post office opening its doors to find a young man sitting at the desk, he addressed them "Hello, can I help you?" "Have you seen this girl?" The man paused to look at the photo "Ah yes she used to work here, but she quit after she was involved in a robbery here." "Do you know where she is now?" Asuna had been direct since the moment they got there. This man took a moment to reply but then stated "Yes. she still lives near here in an apartment building, I don't know which though." "Thank you we'll be going now." and with that they left the place.

Lisbeth knocked on the door of the buiding. It opened slowly revealing an aging women wearing glasses with a small child tugging at her leg. "Mommy who are da'?" "I'm Asuna Yuuki, This is Shinozaki Rika." "It's nice to meet you both can I help you with anything?" "Did you work at a post office?" "I did." We need to talk."

Asada climbed off the motorbike Kazuto was driving and looked at where he took him. She watched as he opened the door of the place and she waked into it to find two girls smiling at her one with brown hair and freckles under each eye. The other girl had orange brownish hair and hazel eyes she smiled and welcomed Shino into the shop. They introduced themselves as Shinozaki Rika and Yuuki Asuna. They all made a bit of pointless banter before Kazuto said, "Sinon I'm sorry but, I told them what happened in your past. I had too it was the only way for me to help you" Sinon's eyes widened and she got up to leave however her hand was grabbed by Kirito he said "I'm sorry I can't let you leave just yet." Lisbeth got up from her seat and opened the back door from which the woman from the post office and her child come in. The woman spoke up "I used to work at a post office" Shino finally understood where she knew her from "There was a robbery and I was pregnant with Mizue. If you hadn't saved us in there my daughter would have..." "I saved your daughter?" Kazuto spoke up saying, "Shino you've been blaming yourself for way too long I'm not saying your wrong to do that. But you've got a right to think about the people you saved and forgive yourself." Asada tried to take in these words. Mizue stood up and handed Asada a picture drawn with crayon the girl spoke "Shino thank you for saving mommy! And for saving me!" Shino finally broke down and tears clouded her vision.

_"Sinon and Shino are both me_

_It'll take a long time before I'm ready to face those memories_

_But even so_

_Little by little_

_I need to keep moving forward_

_It's okay_

_Because this world really is so kind_

_And so warm"_

Shino Asada

 

 

 


End file.
